Administrative Structure The scientific aspects of the Core Center, specifically the promotion of information exchange, scientific interactions, and the fostering of collaborations will be coordinated by the newly created Scientific Synergy Core (Core A). The charge to the administrative core therefore is purely organizational to 1. integrate and supervise the research core activities; 2. facilitate the operation of the cores by resolving issues of space and facilities; 3. assume administrative tasks for all cores such as personnel management and financial operations; 4. carry out or facilitate contacts with University of Michigan administration and granting agencies; 5. coordinate the submission of progress reports and renewal grant applications. Dr. Jochen Schacht is the Director of the proposed University of Michigan Hearing Research Core Center and will be responsible for both the overall goals and the administration of this grant. The research and user base comprises investigators from four institutions: The University of Michigan, Michigan State University, Wayne State University, and University of Toledo;however, all core facilities and activities will be located at the University of Michigan. Dr. Schacht has been on the faculty of the Kresge Hearing Research Institute since 1972 and holds the position of Professor of Biological Chemistry in Otolaryngology and Director of the Kresge Hearing Research Institute. He is PI on the current P30 and has extensive experience in the coordination of similar multi-investigator projects. He was the PI on a NIDCD-funded training grant "Sensory Mechanisms and Disorders" from 1983 to 1996 (continued by Dr. Pfingst), on a NIDCD-supported Program Project grant "Perception and Processing of Complex Signals" from 1991 to 1996 (continued by Dr. Middlebrooks) and on a NIDCD-sponsored Program Project grant "Molecular Mechanisms of Cochlear Function and Dysfunction" from 1996 to December 2001 when P01s were discontinued by NIDCD. Currently, Dr. Schacht is PI on an interdepartmental Program Project Grant on age-related hearing loss funded by NIA. Dr. Schacht will be supported in all aspects of research core organization by the directors of the individual research service cores, Drs. Altschuler, Dolan, Middlebrooks, and Raphael. Each research core has its own structure designed to meet the needs of the investigators and to maximize its efficiency. While the Research Core directors report to Dr. Schacht on core activities and progress, they determine the day-to-day operations of their cores as spelled out in the description of the Research Cores. In the administrative aspects of the program, Dr. Schacht is assisted by a team consisting of Ms. Jackie Blake, an experienced administrator, Mr. Gary Dootz, Administrative Assistant and grants manager, and Ms. Sue Ann Kelch, Finance Coordinator. The team will oversee all administrative services provided for the cores including fiscal planning and management, financial oversight and analysis, compilation of progress reports to NIH, personnel services, facilities and equipment needs, and resource allocations. Ms. Blake will primarily be responsible for the paperwork and recordkeeping for Core Center personnel and payroll and act as the liaison between the co-investigators of this Center and The University of Michigan's central services (The Medical School, Personnel, Plant and Maintenance Departments). Mr. Dootz is responsible for contacts with the Division of Research Development and Administration as well as with NIH. The part-time Finance Coordinator will provide the direct financial services required for the Center, including financial recordkeeping, monthly reconciliation of statements of accounts, and assistance with budget planning and review. Dr. Schacht will receive formal monthly reports on the current and planned expenses of each core and review these reports with the Research Core Directors.